plead
by clairebxrton
Summary: Her decision to jump into the middle of a battle between her captain was not her brightest one; it was one of desperation, of trying to control a situation that she had been forced into. Only problem, the situation had fallen out of her hands long before the moment she opted to stand in front of Luffy. / fem!sanji. crossposted on AO3. part 3 of the shakedown series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a fun, self indulgent story. Part three of my Shakedown series on AO3. Despite the shipping tag there really isn't going to be ships due to the fact that I'm not a shippy type of person - though I will say that while working on this I've fallen so far into shipping Sanju and Katakuri it's insane. Though don't worry, if it's not your thing, despite them being married, it won't ever evolve into hard-core romance. Also, since I've already got four chapters written already (also uploaded on AO3), I'll be updating this every friday.

plead.  
Verb.  
1\. make an emotional appeal.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Her ears were ringing, her breath stolen from her lungs as she stared at the gun facing her crewmate, her legs trembled and so she dropped. The world continued on around her as her knees stung at the harsh contact with the ground.

"Please, no," she whispered, the sound of her own broken voice shocking her and bringing her back to that dark dank prison she had been forced into as a child.

She heard Luffy yell, Nami scream, glass breaking, Chopper's sweet voice saying something but all she could see was the end of this: the death of her crew.

They wouldn't win, she knew that. She had known that since first coming up with the plan to save her and she felt a fool for even believing for a second that it could work. And when they lost, either from dying during battle or being captured and imprisoned before being killed, everything would be wrong. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, muffling the sounds of the fight going on around her.

What were they thinking when they thought they could beat a Yonko with the pitiful amount of people they had? She brought her hands up to her face, wiping at the tears gathering there before grabbing the locks of her own hair. How could they be so foolish? Hadn't they spent two years apart in hopes of getting stronger and be better, yet they acted as reckless as they would've during the beginning! Rushing into a fight head first because they could.

Her lungs burned as she forced out a breath, eyes looking upwards to the woman standing above her. Her own groom had long since left the altar to go fight and all she could do was slump to the ground and cry. She truly was weak.

"Did you truly think Mom would try to kill someone she could use later on?" Pudding, sweet looking Pudding, asked, laughing lightly.

They had tricked her. They had tricked them all.

"Everything you saw was just a ploy to bring out your hiding crew. You lead them right into the slaughter."

Body reacting before her mind could catch up, she pushed upwards and felt her arm swing backwards, catching Pudding across the face, knocking the other woman to the ground. An angry look crossed her face before she grabbed the bunches of her skirt and turned to run. She had to stop this and in her mind, there was only one way to go about do that.

She had to find Luffy.

If she could convince him to leave, come back and save her when they weren't in the middle of Big Mom's territory, then she was sure that they would live. It would be hard, Luffy was an overzealous person who defended his friends to the death, but she was sure that she could force it through his brain that they weren't strong enough to go against everyone in Big Mom's crew and that if he didn't take Nami and Chopper and Brook and whoever else he needed to and get off the island, then they'd all die.

Sanju's heart dropped as she found Luffy fighting Katakuri. Kicking herself for being so slow to respond to the world around her, she quickened her pace right as Luffy was about to attack. She had to stop this before it became too much.

Her decision to jump into the middle of a battle between her captain was not her brightest one; it was one of desperation, of trying to control a situation that she had been forced into. Only problem, the situation had fallen out of her hands long before the moment she opted to stand in front of Luffy, arms spread with her back to Katakuri, eyes full of tears and voice hoarse as she begged him to leave, begged him to forget her until he was strong enough to come for her again.

Her sister would tell her that her words had been moving, that it seemed as if the fight had stopped as she begged and cried, that it was because of her words that after Luffy had been beaten by Katakuri and the others captured, they had been allowed to leave alive on the Sunny. If they would stay alive, well that wasn't something that mattered anymore, now was it?

But she couldn't remember her actions, not past her begging Luffy to leave her and save himself and the others. She could remember Luffy's reaction, that confident smile and unbridled joy that couldn't be beaten by nothing, but then nothing.

Reiju told her that she had been hit by a stray bullet – she had a wound that backed that up – and was thrown to the ground by her husband's attack, knocked out near immediately. Sanju wasn't sure she fully believed her sister, she refused to believe anyone where she was, but she hoped that it was true. If her crew were alive that meant that they could still come to save her when they were at full strength.

Her blue eyes turned from her sister's face, the bright sight of Whole Cake Island greeting her. This was going to be her home. A sigh escaped her lips as she hoped for her sister to take the initiative and leave her to her thoughts. Reiju though had other plans.

"After you've healed up, Father expects you and Katakuri to move to Komugi Island," she said, leaning her head on her hand slightly, bored expression on her face. "Big Mom says that she plans to send forces with Father after she's seen a defrosting in your behavior towards her son."

"I have no plans for that to happen," Her ideal husband was not that man she married and she'd be damned if she played nice. "I'll be as cordial as I am towards anyone who wishes me harm."

"He doesn't wish you harm sister, you're his **wife**."

She huffed, arms crossing over her chest. It was better to look at the sickly sweet world outside than be forced to look into the face of someone she thought was different. Her sister sighed herself before her chair scratched backwards and Sanju heard her retreating steps. She pushed down on the wriggling feeling in her gut that made her feel bad for being rude to her sister and instead focused on her anger.

If there was one thing Sanju could focus on, it was her anger.

How her sister, who had played her so nicely into believing that they were more alike that Sanju could ever think, could act like nothing had happened, the blonde cook didn't know. All she did know was that it left a sour taste in her mouth and she regretted ever feeling the urge to save her family. It seemed that they were all backstabbers and liars.

A soft noise, not a sob but not a sigh, escaped her lips. This was going to be her life, not able to trust anyone and missing her true family.

* * *

A/N: Comments are amazing, I love them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter, remember to review! New chapter next week!

* * *

"You're being released," Katakuri said, staring down at her. He quickly slid into one of the oversized chairs that littered every building in Totto Land but it did nothing to change the fact that he towered over her. After spending two days of her time in Big Mom's infirmary and wishing she was on the Sunny, it seemed that he was finally showing up to release her from the proverbial prison that she was in. Her eyes slid to look back out the window as she ignored him.

She wasn't sure what to say to him – ' Thanks for not murdering everyone I've ever truly cared about during our arranged wedding' sounded far too sarcastic, even if it was true – so she figured that just not speaking would be the best. It wouldn't last long, she wasn't raised to be an impolite child who pouted when things didn't turn out the way she wanted them – like her siblings were and he didn't have to spare her friends, yet he did which meant that he wasn't a complete bastard.

At least, that was if he truly did spare her crew.

She heard him move, the rustling of his clothing drawing her eyes. He pulled out a small package, dropping it on her bedside table.

"These are the clothing you will wear," he said before standing swiftly and leaving.

While Sanju was happy at the idea of being able to change out of the infirmary given clothing, she knew very well what those who lived in Big Mom's territory wore and she wanted nothing to do with short thigh high dresses that looked like they were made of cotton candy and frills.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she stared at the box wondering if when she opened it, it would explode. She hoped, even if she knew else, that one of her siblings or even her father had a hand in picking out her outfit; at least then, she could be assured that the outfit would be fashionable but still suitable for any fighting situation she might find herself in.

Sighing, Sanju removed the top and pulled out the soft folded fabric.

"Fuck," She muttered to the white and pink a-lined dress, as if it was it's fault that it was a dress and not a pair of pants. She hated dresses, chalk it up to growing up around the protectiveness that was the Baratie chefs and further inundated into her by her time at the Okama island, but there wasn't a second outfit she could go around in. Her fingers curled into tulle of the skirt, wrinkling the fabric beneath. It was pretty, there was no doubt, but it wasn't her.

"You're going to have to change at some point."

Turning in her bed, she dropped the dress on her lap and glared at her sister, who had brought her younger brother with her. A smile was painted across her face as she moved to sit in the chair that Katakuri had been sitting in just a few minutes before. Yonji stayed standing behind her, a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" she snarled, eyes narrowing to glare at them. "Here to taunt me more?"

"I was checking on you, Yonji just wanted to show up," Reiju answered smiling. Her eyes drifted to look at the pink and white dress, the simple white and silver beads threaded into the lace of the top shining under the lights of the infirmary. "Your husband has good tastes."

"Stop calling him that!"

Reiju laughed lightly before shaking her head, "That's what he legally is. The documents came in yesterday, you're officially a Charlotte bride."

She flinched at the revelation, she had been hoping that with everything going on, they wouldn't have time to send the marriage registration until much later. Her hands tightened against the dress in her lap, inane hope that it could be able to protect her from what was going on in her life.

"You should go change into that; maybe if you play nice, your Charlotte husband will let you wear pants at some point," Yonji taunted, his smirk widening, "Plus you'll finally look like a proper princess."

Her hands scrunched the dress up, fingers daring to rip the lace and the tulle and the silk beneath all the fancy useless parts, but unable to before she threw it towards Yonji's face, it making contact with his stupid smirk. He growled in response, launching himself forward, only stopping at Reiju's glare. Sanju stuck her tongue out in childish response as Yonji closed his hands into fists, glaring at her.

"Look, Sanju, I get it. You want to be with your crew, but you're a princess and you owe it to your kingdom to do what's best for the people," Reiju licked her lips, holding out a hand for the dress. Yonji handed it over, roughly, before turning and stomping out of the room, muttering angrily. Her sister stood and walked towards, her, depositing the dress on the bed before she started to smooth out the tulle and the wrinkles, smiling softly at it.

"I owe Father and the Germa kingdom nothing," she said after a moment. Her eyes drifted from her sister to the wall, "The only person I owe anything to is Zeff, the man who saved me despite not knowing anything about me. The man who raised me despite me not being his child. The man who -"

"Yes, the pirate who took you in despite not having to, I've heard all about him. He taught you to fight, gave you a reason to live," Reiju looked up at her, eyes bright and a forced looking smile on her face, "He loved you like a real father and yet, despite knowing the danger to his life if you keep mentioning him, you do it anyway. Nice way to spit in the face of his kindness."

She flinched at the words before shaking her head. "Get out," Sanju snapped, eyes flaring. "Get out, get out, get out!"

Her sister rolled her eyes, but did as she yelled, leaving her to sit on the bed with the pink and white dress. Her hands reached out to grab it, standing up and moving towards the bathroom. After a shower, she'd feel better, she'd feel less likely to go punch someone. She already felt bad about punching Pudding, something her sister took great joy into telling her all about.

Changing into the outfit, she tugged at the bottom, wishing it'd gain length or pants legs. The pink silk that laid beneath the pink colored tulle tickled her legs and Sanju couldn't recall the last time she ( willingly ) wore a dress. Even when they had been helping Vivi and she had picked out authentic outfits for everyone, she had given herself pants, unlike what she gave both Nami and Vivi. The band around the center of her waist felt tight on her and she wondered if that was just her anxiety or if he had bought her a size that didn't fit right. Staring at herself in the mirror, she sighed again, it was far too short – if Zeff saw her in this, she was sure that the old man would have a conniption, same for Patty and Carne.

That brought a small smile to her face, but the joy was quickly wiped away by the words her sister had spoken. As much as it hurt, Reiju was correct; if she truly wanted to protect Zeff and everyone, she'd forget that they'd ever existed and live the life she was being forced to.

Tears welled in her eyes slightly as she thought of the Baratie, the thought that she'd never be able to see them again. She had failed Zeff, she had failed her crew by being weak. Her father had been right, she was a failure.

No, she thought forcefully, she couldn't think like that. Lifting a hand, she wiped the tears away. She was stronger than this, she didn't break down and cry whenever she met with a roadblock – she kicked roadblocks and people who stood in her way.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind. The time to be weak was in the past, she had to be strong in order to survive her time here. If she was too busy crying and whining about the life she was going to be forced to live, by time Luffy and the others came back to save her – because they would, she just had to believe that – they wouldn't want her.

The door to the infirmary opened once more and she sucked in her breath once more before leaving the bathroom, greeting the sight of Katakuri's giant form standing in the doorway. "Thank you for the outfit," she said after a second.

"It fits?"

"Yes," She gave him a forced smile. If Reiju could do it, then so could she. "Only problem is I don't have shoes." Sanju hadn't wanted to think about what happened to her normal shoes; they had been a gift from Zeff, something she cherished greatly. Even thinking that they could've destroyed them brought her pain.

Katakuri pulled out another package from somewhere on his body, placing it more gently then it looked like he could on the bed. She gave him another fake smile as she walked over and opened the box, holding back the swear words she had for him. Though they weren't heels, something she'd be forever thankful for, they were still far more complicated than what she was used to.

"Your sister picked them out," he said as she stared at them. Sanju gave him a smile again, because of course Reiju would give her shoes that her sister had to know she wouldn't know how to put on right away. Probably hoping that Sanju would allow Katakuri to see her fail at putting them on so he could laugh at her like they had.

Pushing her hair out of her face and ignoring the fact that he was watching her, seemingly judging her based on her actions, she sat on the bed and pulled the first shoe out of the box, sliding her foot in and working adeptly at the ridiculous lacing at the front. It took her a moment to get it secured and she felt sure enough that she hadn't messed it all up before she put her foot down and started on the second one.

Once she was sure that both of the sandals were tied properly, she stood up and looked back towards Katakuri. He was watching her and she wondered about him herself. She didn't know much about him beyond his name, his devil fruit and his bounty. Big Mom hadn't allowed them to spend as much time together and so Sanju had spent much of the two days before her wedding with Pudding; perhaps it was the reason she had been so easily convinced that Big Mom would betray her family.

Blue eyes stared at him before she cleared her throat. "So when do I get to leave?" She asked.

Her best bet was to play semi-reluctant wife until she could get more information and make a true plan. Hopefully she'd be able to play it correctly because she was sure that one wrong move would end the game she was playing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry this is a little late! also please take this poll: linkto . run / p / P7TMQNAW

* * *

Leaving was simple, it was the where she was going that made her stumble as she walked.

She would blame the shoes, say that they were far too light for her and that she was used to her brogues with their protective steel layer and steel toe area, but it'd all be excuses. She could try blaming the fact that she refused to be carried around like a child by Katakuri and that she was trying to keep up with him, but that too would be a lie – she had no care if she stayed by his side or anything.

It was the fact that her steps were leading her to Komugi and if there was one island she really did not want to go to, it was Komugi. It was the place she was expected to stay at, to live at, to turn into a home. Frowning as she walked, she tried to keep her thoughts from that. How could she turn such a place as this to a home? Big Mom's territory might look bright and cheerful, but to her, it was a nightmare and she doubted that Katakuri's island would be any different.

Her eyes drifted upwards again and she watched him flick a jellybean in the air over and over again, she figured it was some sort of tick but then again, she had seen him pitch it like it was bullet at people.

Turning her eyes from him, she looked around her. Whole Cake Island was pretty, if only artificially and it's people seemed to revel in it. All around her they walked about as if nothing had ever happened and that the wedding went without a hitch. There was no sign that there had been a fight and with the way people greeted them, it seemed as if they knew nothing about the plot to kill Big Mom.

It surprised her. With how many people had been there, even a failed plot should've made a mark or the news, but there was no signs whatsoever that anything bad had happened during her wedding. Oh how those words sent shivers down her spine. But she could deal with it.

Moving quicker to catch up with Katakuri, because she'd be damned if she called him her husband, she looked towards him once again and wondered if he would hear her if she spoke. At near 17 feet tall, she doubt he could, but knowing him, he might be able to.

"How much longer?" she asked. Her words went through the ears of those around her but Katakuri looked down at her.

"Several minutes," he answered, tone clear that that was all he was going to say.

She pursed her lips before going back to her thoughts. If she could last long enough to know exactly what had happened to her crew, then she'd be able to formulate a way to leave or get a message to them or, well, let them know that she was glad they were alive.

Thoughts of escape continued to circle around her brain even as they moved closer and closer to Katakuri's island, the large bright pink donut not even drawing her attention. She had already knew the basics of Komugi Island, Pudding had told her all about it while they talked.

Though, now that Sanju thought about it, she wondered if any of it was true or if like Pudding's sweet personality she showed Sanju, it was all a lie.

No, she wouldn't think on it.

Katakuri led her from the docking area through the streets of Komugi, where the citizens walked passed, just like on the main island. You'd think the Minister or whatever Big Mom called the people in charge of the islands surrounding hers would garner some kind of reaction, but no. People passed by them, some of them nodding at Katakuri - or even her sometimes - but most ignored them, going about their day.

Taking in the sight of all the dough made items, Sanju let her mind to the few pastry recipes that Zeff had taught her. There weren't many; Zeff was a chef , not a pastry chef – as he used to tell her – but the few that he did, she had expounded on with her own experience. And right now they were the only real comfort she had.

She was taken to a building – not that she truly thought any of the structures made from food were real buildings – and brought to a room. Everything in said building was overly large, made for Katakuri-sized beings, and that included the room.

"You will stay here," Katakuri said as she stood stock still in the center of the room, looking around like a child in a new space.

Thinking back to what her sister had said earlier, Sanju asked, "And what about you?" She didn't want him in the same space as her – for all she knew, Big Mom was planning on using him to kill her after being married for a few – but she figured she'd ask.

Her words gave him pause, she noticed, before he pointed east, "I'll be in a room down there."

She nodded, her fake smile dropping as she watched him leave. Well, defrosting was going to have to be placed on hold until he actually talked to her. If that ever happened. Sanju could believe that Big Mom was hoping that her and Katakuri never spent any time together so she wouldn't have to waste any of her people on helping the Germa Kingdom.

The amount of trouble that would cause her - mostly in the form of keeping her from ever meeting up with her crew again - was enough to make her want to stomp over to the gigantic man and…

Well, shit.

There wasn't much she could do, she knew that. She was strong, her bounty and determination proved that, even if her earlier sobfest spoke differently, but even Luffy couldn't defeat him. She would have no chance.

There'd be no reason to rush headfirst into a situation that would make everything worse.

Moving towards the large window, Sanju looked down on the island. In a way, this was all hers - just as Katakuri would have say in the Germa Kingdom due to their.. marriage, she held some kind of status here. She knew that there were people that would kill to be considered worthy of Big Mom, to have just a slice of her operation in their hand, but she would trade all of this, just to go back to the Thousand Sunny.

Sanju moved away from the window, forcing her mind to focus on the room she was placed in. It was important for her to know where everything was; entry points, exit points, things like that. She wouldn't want to be caught off-guard by an assassin or something. That something being Katakuri's family - or even the man himself.

Once happy with the scrutiny she had given the room, Sanju sat down in the nearest chair, pulling her legs up to her chest. She could do this.

* * *

leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** i'm so bad at remembering to do things - though this time it's game of thrones' fault. anyway, more self indulgent fic coming your way. also if any of you would like to, i created a personal prompt meme on A03 (just type archiveofourown ( d o t) org and add **/collections/BubblesPersonalPromptMeme** at the end and you should make your way to it) so if you guys have any requests you can go there and request me to write things for you! ( they can even be requests for things you want to see in this story!)

whateves about that though, hope you all enjoy more self indulgence. i loved writing this chapter so much, its got such _vibes_ that i love.

* * *

Afternoon came and passed with Sanju doing nothing. It seemed that her husband wanted as much to do with her as she wanted with him, which meant that she was left to her own devices.

Which was a shame because nothing in the large brightly colored room held her attention.

Her eyes threatened to turn to stare out the window, yet again, but she managed to instead turn her attention towards the wall. The brightly colored wall only held a mirror and a picture, nothing too interesting but far more interesting than staring at the denizens of Komugi.

If anything, she wished she could walk around. Yet, she was unsure if she was allowed.

Rolling on the large bed until she reached the other side, she huffed. She could use this time to come up with a plan, but given that she had no idea what the area around her looked like, it would be a stupid idea.

Standing up, Sanju moved about the room yet again. She bypassed the large windows and moved towards the door that she entered in, opening it and peeking out. No one stood watch, but she would bet that if she stepped one foot out, she'd be met one one.

She closed the door.

There wasn't a lot in her bright room, two doors - one led to an attached bathroom, the other to what she assumed was her new wardrobe; large windows which she spent a million moments already staring out at the world; a bed - obviously - with gigantic bright pillows. Honestly, it was a bedroom.

Turning back to the door, she opened it again. One foot stepped out the door followed by the other; Sanju looked down the hallways once more. No one came running. She closed the door behind her and started walking. The worst that could happen was that she was attacked, she could handle that.

Sanju walked a distance from her room, ignoring every room that she bypassed. She wanted a door that led outside, if she were being honest, but at the moment, a kitchen would do well.

"Your highness!"

She squeezed her eyes closed, willing the person to go away.

"Your highness!"

Yet it didn't. Turning slightly, Sanju gave the brightly colored person a smile, "Yes?"

The man - she assumed it was a man at least, based on what she could see - bowed to her, "Your highness, why have - I mean, do you need anything? Should I get your husband?"

"No need," Sanju turned slightly to greet the giant of a man, "Are you in need of help?"

"No." Her tone was far too sharp to be polite, but she didn't care, not until she noticed the look upon the man's face. Tempering herself slightly, she gave another smile, "I mean, no, thank you. Where is the kitchen though?"

"Your highness?" The servant squeaked, eyes going back and forth from her to Katakuri.

She stared at the giant man, eyes narrowed as she did. What would be his reaction to her asking to cook? Would he offer to get someone to do it for her? Pudding got to cook - so why wouldn't she?

"I'm looking to cook, where are the kitchens?"

Katakuri nodded, "Go," he said to the servant, and Sanju watched as the lump of a man bowed before leaving them alone. He looked down at her, "Follow me."

He led her - slowly - through bright colored hallways until they made their way deep into the castle, towards a large set of double doors. Of course they had to be large, she thought as Katakuri pushed them open, tilting his head to beckon her to enter.

The kitchen was what could only be described as her dream kitchen.

Back when she had been a child with Zeff, daydreaming about the kitchen she'd have one day when she was a famous chef - near the All Blue, of course - she had talked on and on about it, boring Zeff with her words.

Keeping her mouth closed, she walked forward. Stainless steel counters lined the walls, huge ovens and stoves sat near a wall with a window - even the ground was perfect, old wooden planks cleaned and sanded. Turning around once, twice, three times, she tried hard to not show her amazement.

"It's beautiful," she wanted to say, yet instead she said, "I can cook here?"

"Hm," Katakuri nodded to her.

Sanju moved forward again, hands reaching to touch the counters. She looked back slightly towards her.. husband, giving him a real smile. "Thank you," she said before making her way towards the giant fridge.

She wanted one of these for the ship, she thought as she began her rummaging, it be big enough that she'd never fear running out of food. Grabbing ingredients for her favourite dish, she turned back to get started when she noticed that Katakuri had sat down on the far side of the kitchen.

She paused. Was he going to watch her? Her blue eyes narrowed slightly, well if he was, she'd have to double the amount of food she was planning. Moving again, she placed her ingredients down, returning her full focus to the food. As uneasy as she felt towards being watched - mostly by the idea of him watching her - she was used to it.

Pulling a head of garlic from her pile of ingredients, she pushed down with the heel of her palm to break a clove from the rest, quickly cutting the base ends of the clove. She pushed down with her knife against the clove, breaking up the skin.

She wanted a medium garlic taste to the pasta which meant that she minced her garlic larger than she would normally. Her eyes darted upwards, before she mentally berated herself. She needed to focus, cooking was far more important than dealing with the giant elephant in the room.

She chopped parsley, tomatoes, onion; sliced basil and thyme, mixed ingredients and seared shrimp and scallops; boiled pasta noodles until she had made her favourite food.

Sanju looked around the kitchen for a tea pot, ah-ha-ing when she did. She filled the pot with water placing it on the stove before turning to face Katakuri, "Would you like some?"

He watched her for a second, eyes following her as she walked around, plating the cooling food. She flushed slightly under the scrutiny.

"I'll take some to go," he replied after a moment.

"You're not going to eat with me?" If there was a dash of disappointment, slight disappointment, he made no mention of it.

"No, I don't eat with anyone."

His tone made it final, yet Sanju refused to accept it. Until she was able to make it back to the Sunny, her secondary objective would be see if she could get this man to open up a nit - or at least let her see him eat. It was her favorite part of being a chef, enjoying the reaction of those she fed and she'd be damned if she let him take that small joy from her.

"Hm, sure," she said.

With two plates made, she turned back to her tea, ignoring the servant that came out of nowhere to grab a plate and take it off somewhere. This was comfort food at its finest, she thought to herself. He was still watching her as she poured out two cups, pulling one up to her nose as soon as she did.

"Thank you," he said as he stood, another servant coming around to steal away a tea. It was a tiny cup though so she doubt he'd actually be able to drink it, but she wasn't going to focus on him at the moment. Right now was between her and her comfort.

"You're welcome," she replied, watching as he left the room.

* * *

 **a/n:** shitty ending i know, i just felt like that was the best way to end it without getting into any parts that i'm saving for a later chapter, hope it was still good! again, if you want to reach me you can find me .com - i know it looks like i'm not there, i'm mostly lurking and playing around with my theme because i'm a shy girl but i swear i am on there. anyway reviews feed me, likes and favourites are fuel - y'know the drill. hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: small (very very small) jump in time, just to move the plot along. if there are any mistakes, they are my own. i had my screen reader read this, but after hearing it so many times, i'm not sure if everything's correct. also this is just more self indulgence. but also sorta has a bit of plot in it! i bet you all were just wondering if i had forgotten about it, but no, there is an actual plot to this story. honestly this is just one of the cutest stories i've ever written i love it so much.

* * *

Sanju felt bored with nothing to do, she wasn't meant for the life of a wife, sitting at home while her husband ignored her. And given the last time Katakuri had interacted with her was nearly two days ago - just to watch her cook, not even eat with her! - she had a lot of time on her hands.

Even with all the cooking she had done, she only managed to cut her days in half, leaving her to stand in her bedroom, overlooking the island. She had tried to cut that out of her day but staring at the denizens was far more interesting than staring at herself in a mirror.

Small trips to the library that Katakuri kept were nice, but Sanju was not Robin; she couldn't spend all her time reading books. Especially not ones that were about subjects she didn't care about. Cookbooks and oceanography books were far and few in between, with books about military history and military strategy - things her father had shoved at her and forced her to memorize until she had bloodshot eyes - being the most kept items.

Leaving her window behind, she left her room again. The only good thing about being left alone was that she couldn't embarrass herself in front of Katakuri when it came to walking. She had gotten better at walking in low shoes but still she stumbled.

It was ridiculous, she thought, that she was unable to walk properly in shoes, but years of wearing and walking exclusively in her brogues had obviously had some effect on how she moved so gracefully. Either that or the shoes she were given had a mind of their own.

Out in the hallway, Sanju passed by a servant who bowed to her before speaking to her in a deep voice.

"Your highness," he said as she stopped by him. She quite hated being referred as that title, yet no one would stop. "Your sister, Princess Reiju, and your father have sent word that they will be coming to visit."

She screwed up her face, "When?" she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral. It wasn't this man's fault that she hated her family.

"For afternoon tea," he replied, bowing as he left her to her thoughts.

She called a thank you before she stalked towards the kitchen, grumbling. While she was lonely, she wasn't so desperate that she wanted to see any of them .

Besides her sister and Yonji's visit while she was in Big Mom's infirmary, she hadn't seen any of the Vinsmokes about. She was thankful for it for the most part, but a part of her questioned why they kept their distance, especially when she figured that since they ruined her life, they might want to see how she was doing with it: laugh at her misery, mock her emotions, things like that.

Yet at the same time, they were, in a way, familiar and she craved that. Surrounded by enemies and those loyal to them, Sanju wished that she had people who were on her side and while she knew that wasn't her biological family, she also knew that they had hinged much on her marriage and would - possibly - protect her should she need it.

Though she truly wished her crew were the ones backing her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked down at the prep work she had done. Without thinking, she had started to make the soup that Zeff had made her when she was sad. Home cooking, the old geezer had called it, a recipe from his mother who had learned it from her mother who had continue the tradition of passing down the recipe.

"Older than the world government, I'd bet," he'd tell her when he made it. "Wars was fought for it,"

She used to mock him, but slurp up the soup as if she hadn't eaten in years. Smiling lightly, she continued. She would offer some to Katakuri for dinner. Maybe then he would feel like he wanted to spend time with her.

A few hours later, after she had set the cooks in the kitchen onto certain jobs so that dinner would be complete properly, she was sent back to her room to get ready. Of course the servant, BB Bat, had been perfectly respectable when offering to take over her duties so she could get ready, but Sanju had heard that tone before and knew that he wasn't truly offering.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the type of girl who could pick out outfits. Nami could, her beautiful friend was always immaculately dressed, or Robin who always looked perfect, but not her. Not even when confronted with A wardrobe that would have Nami squealing in joy.

Running a finger over the silk and frilly outfits, she grimaced at them. What was an appropriate outfit for spending time with your estranged and psychopathic family?

A suit of armor.

"I heard your family is coming,"

Sanju resisted the urge to jump. "How is it you make as little sound as I do when you walk?" she asked lightly, eyes on the fabric in front of her.

In the two days of silence, she had come to realize that she didn't blame Katakuri - or even Pudding - for her captivity. He probably wanted as little to do with her as she did with him. Granted, she wished he acted more like a gentleman; Zeff had taught her how to be the perfect gentleman and he had been a violent pirate, why couldn't this man? And yet, she still didn't blame him fully. What child could come out sane with a parent like Big Mom?

Absolutely no one. She was sure of that.

Turning to face him, she grinned a little, "Are you planning on showing up for afternoon tea?

"Do you want me to?" he questioned, arms crossing over his chest as he moved to sit in an oversized chair.

She had often found herself sitting in it at night, reading a cookbook that came from an older period of time, making little notes in the borders. Frowning slightly as she left the giant closet, she moved to stand in front of him. Uncertainty, pretty well hidden, but it was there, she was sure of it.

"I'm sure my father would love to see you with me," she answered, watching his face. He was as stoic as ever, but still she added, "And personally I hate being alone, so company would be nice."

Was he ignoring her out of some chivalrous need to protect her boundaries? If that was it, she was going to kick him. Unless the lady asked it, one shouldn't leave her to her own, it was common sense! Crossing her own arms, she moved to jump up on the arm rest, just so she could stop feeling so short next to him.

"It's boring alone," she continued, ignoring his face. She wished she had a cigarette - or something to do with her hands - to calm her nerves, but her sister had taken them from her before she had woken up. She had a lot of feelings towards being alone, all of them negative.

Perhaps growing up in a booming restaurant, surrounded by unruly chefs of the sea, had done something, but she hated it. Sounded had to exist for her to continue doing so. Perhaps, she thought, being left to rot in a dungeon, mask over her face and told she was a failure had also contributed, but she hardly liked to think on it.

He stared at her, dark eyes watching her. She wondered what he was thinking; he was basically a giant mystery to her. Something she wasn't particularly sure she liked. She was used to being able to figure things out quicker than most, but Katakuri wasn't cracking.

Before their wedding, he was cold. The one time she had interacted with him - also the first time she had ever met him - he had stared at her as if he was going to squish her like a bug. Pudding had said that he was like that with everyone outside of the family, and though Sanju didn't really like thinking about Pudding, the girl who tricked her, she wondered if that was it.

If he saw her as family now.

"Will you come with me to have tea?" she asked, just as gently as before.

"You should get ready," he replied, instead of answering her. He stood swiftly, yet cautiously, making sure to not unbalance her. "Afternoon tea is in an hour. I'll send BB Bat to help."

* * *

a/n: Aren't they so cute? I love this fic, it's so cute. Anyway, tell me what you liked, reviews are the bread in which I need to survive.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** this could be called the chapter where katakuri does nothing but think about his wife and it would be the most accurate shit in the world. all his thinking pushed this chapter over the 2000 word limit.

seriously though, to keep it from a chapter where absolutely nothing happens but katakuri thinking on things, i had to move some things along and while i wished to have the afternoon tea in sanju's point of view, i feel like i like it ten times better in katakuri's where the darling is just trying to figure out what he married into while also trying to not get swept up in his thoughts. really he's so sweet. anyway, read on!

* * *

Katakuri frowned as he watched the clock tick down. He had told his wife that afternoon tea would be soon, leaving her wondering if he were going to show up while he struggled to figure out if he was going to.

Since marrying the Vinsmoke girl, he had been unnaturally unsure about things. He wanted to be kind to her - despite the fact she was his enemy, in a way - but he had no clue how to. The only of those he had kindness for was his family and even then, it had its limits.

Frowning behind his scarf, Katakuri tried to push those thoughts out of his head. His wife caused feelings he had no clue how to deal with. His entire life he had been scorned for his face, for his abilities, for his strength, and yet, despite their unhappy union, she tried to be nice to him. She had cooked for him, delicious homemade food that had caused him to reminisce on memories. And now she had invited him to tea with her family.

Though he was sure that she wasn't too close to her family - from what he had gathered she had learned how to be a pirate and chef elsewhere while her family began their campaign to regain their role as the North's rulers - it did seem that she cared for them in her own way. And perhaps she was trying to bring him into the fold of her dysfunctional family in some way. Maybe she was doing so to ease the tension that they both felt.

Neither of them had wanted to marry; he was too old to marry, had too much to do to get married - and he was sure that she would agree. But what Mama had wanted, she had gotten. It was how it was their entire life so he never questioned it. Not until the day Brûlée had told him that he was to be engaged to a Vinsmoke princess.

He had dozens of siblings, he had argued, why couldn't one of them marry.

"She's a strong pirate," Brûlée had said, "Mama has chosen you personally."

As if he was supposed to be happy about that. Though, when she had walked into the room, Pudding by her side, he had to admit that he was happy that she was pretty. He was far from shallow, but there was something about her long legs and deep blue eyes that had made him a little less angry about the betrothal. The hapless look on her face, the kind and caring way in which she had talked to his sister; all of those were just icing on a very pretty cake.

Her being a chef had just been a little bit of chocolate filling.

Of course, if she had been a pastry chef, he would have believed his sister's words that "that Vinsmoke princess was made for Big Mom's crew" instead of just scoffing.

Still, he had gone through with the wedding even after her crew had tried to stop it, almost succeeding in their second attempt. But the documents were signed, in the eyes of the World Government, they were officially husband and wife. He was sure they weren't too happy about that; Cracker had been saying earlier that there were rumblings of concern from people who wondered if Mama was trying stage some kind of coup. It was done though.

Standing, Katakuri made his way to the window that overlooked the town. He knew Sanju had overlook Komugi Island multiple times, the servants around told him so, and he wondered if she liked what she saw. He liked his little island, the citizens were interesting and they tried to buy his favor with treats; most of those who had impressed him had gone on to become his cooks or they were handed off to his siblings when they better suited their tastes.

Perhaps he should let her interview the chefs, get to know them better. From what he was told by BB Bat, she had spent much of her days in the kitchens, cooking large meals that satisfied everyone who tasted some. Though his island was his own comfort zone, he supposed that since they were married and he had brought her there instead of leaving her with his siblings to care for, it should become as much to her as well.

His eyes searched the town, he should give her companions as well. Would that ease the loneliness she had spoken about, he wondered. He hardly spent time with her, part of it was because his flimsy reasons and the other was because right now he was often off planning for the invasion of the North with the other commanders - while also dealing with the fact that Mama had yet to decide what to do with the crew of hers that they had trapped in the dungeons.

As the clock hit 12, he pulled himself away from the windows and his thoughts. He would go to tea with her and her family. Show her father and siblings that there was a power behind their daughter and sister now, one that was now theirs as well.

* * *

The hall was deserted when he walked towards her room, she had either not left yet or had already gone down, but still he made his way down, opening her door quietly. There in the center of the room she stood, hands smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress. She looked pretty, scared but pretty. He watched her for a moment. She half twirled, watching the skirt of her dress fly a little and she scrunched up her nose. He knew she liked pants more, first time he had saw her she was wearing pants, but she looked good in dresses nonetheless.

She wriggled her feet next. More like she flexed them, he thought as she shook her head, bright blonde hair flying out of the messy bun she kept it in at the base of her neck. The curls she wore at their wedding was nicer, he thought, they made her look sweeter, but she looked like she belonged in the kitchen of a large restaurant with her hair like so, serving people food that brought smiles to their faces and joy in their heart or in the galley of a ship. Truly though, she looked like she belonged anywhere but in the bright room she was in.

Clearing his throat, he watched as she turned to face him. No little gasp, no wide eyes. Just confusion before a small smile set itself across her face, "So you are joining me?" she asked.

He nodded his head, "I would be pleased to join you," he replied, watching her face.

Her smile grew as she nodded her head, moving to stand closer to him. Despite her stature, she was no frailer to him than any of the other people who stood more than half his height, in fact she seemed to stand taller than most. Maybe it was because she held an air of knowing about her, like she knew weaknesses to everything and everyone around her, or maybe it was because all his thinking on her had changed how he looked at her, but whatever it was, he liked it. She would make an excellent wife.

They walked slowly, he purposely slowed his steps down as he had done when showing her the kitchen, towards to tea room. It was a small thing, one that barely saw any use unless his siblings - mostly Pudding and Nutmeg - showed up wanting to have a tea party, but it was the perfect space to house the members of her family. They stood when they walked in, same blue eyes as his wife's narrowing as they watched them.

"Daughter," her father began, "are you well?"

Sanju's face twitched ever so slightly before she answered, "Yes, quite."

"Good," It was her sister who spoke this time, the one who looked very similar to her. Granted all her family shared many features so it was moot to point out, but to Katakuri, it was their eyes that showed their matching natures; kind eyes. "You look wonderful."

Her sister moved forward, grabbing Sanju from beside him and moving to sit her at the table where her father had already sat as Sanju herself began speaking. Katakuri followed and sat in the empty seat next to her. He saw nothing going wrong with this tea, just banal talking. Her sister questioned how she liked Komugi, how she was faring all while Sanju answered in vague positives; either because she hadn't decided how well she liked the island or because she didn't want to offend him with her true opinions, he wasn't sure.

Her father sat listening, eyes occasionally flitting towards him before going back to stare at his daughter. Did the man not like him? The Vinsmoke patriarch had chosen to allow the betrothal to go through, so the idea of the man not liking him threatened to bring a smile to his face. Katakuri stared at him, eyes narrowing as he wondered what it was the other man wanted. Was he wondering how well his daughter was being treated? Did he care?

Perhaps Katakuri had gotten his new wife's family dynamics wrong, he supposed it wouldn't be surprising. A family of royal assassins would most definitely play their hand close to their chest and though during the beginning of their betrothal, back before Sanju had been brought to the islands, Judge Vinsmoke acted as though he was loathed to part with his daughter, it very well could have been just that - an act.

"Your brothers were wondering after you," the Vinsmoke patriarch said, "They are busy training so could not make it today, but they will be happy to know that you are doing well."

His wife frowned for a quick moment - was she wishing they were there? - before nodding, "Are they well as well?" she asked after a moment, her voice even as she did so.

"Of course," her sister answered, "They miss you though."

Sanju nodded and Katakuri watched as she furrowed her brow and sipped her tea. He wondered what she was thinking about. Was she thinking of her crew? He watched as her fingers gripped her teacup tightly and respond absentmindedly towards the words her sister continued to speak. Her mind was miles away and with it came a vulnerability he had to admit interested him.

The conversation died not long after that, leaving them with little to talk about before his wife's family stood and told them that they'd be back to visit again sometime soon.

"Hopefully your brothers will be able to join us," her father said, giving her a nod before he left.

Her sister smiled, "If he's not treating you right-" she cut herself off before she could continue, eyes darting towards Katakuri himself, "I truly hope this brings us closer together."

Sanju's sister followed her father's footsteps, leaving Katakuri with his wife who's tea had gone cold and brightly colored snacks from the kitchen still stacked up on the table. He watched as she shook her head, muttering something to herself that sounded slightly like 'what is my life' before she moved to clean up.

"There are people who will do that for you," he said as he stood himself, "I would like to take you out for the day."

She paused, head snapping upwards to stare at him. Something flashed in her eyes for a quick moment before it was gone and she nodded, placing the dirty dishes down. "Where to?" she asked as she brushed her hands against the skirt of her dress.

He motioned for her to follow him out the door and towards entry room. "There is a place," he said, as they walked, "The owner of it, Bonomo, is a chef. He makes pastries."

"Are you telling me you want me to cook more sweet stuff?" she teased, lifting an eyebrow as she did so.

The people outside milled about, walking to and fro the streets as they went about their day. They greeted him - and her - with bright smiles while he thought on her in the kitchen cooking him his snacks. It would please him if her cooking turned towards confectioneries, but at the same time, he preferred her cooking whatever pleased her. His face must have done something because she added, "That was a joke," after a moment.

"Can you cook pastries?" he asked instead, letting his eyes fall to her.

She stared up at him for a quick second before nodding, "My crew mate - my old crew mate, Chopper preferred sweet stuff," she replied with a quirk of her lips. He wondered if Chopper were one of those in the dungeons. "Chopper loved cotton candy, cakes - I have a wonderful white cake recipe," she continued on, the smile growing, "Chopper loved it, I'm sure you will as well."

Where did she learn to cook, he wondered. He doubted her family would've nurtured such a talent as hers; Mama had agreed to join their families because she wanted the advancements of the Vinsmoke family, not because they were amazing cooks. Yet this one, the one he had married was everything that he could've hoped for: a woman who loved cooking, loved the seas, was a seasoned pirate with a high bounty - her abilities were just icing on the cake.

Resisting the urge to shake his head, he pushed the thoughts away. He was spending far too much time contemplating about his wife.

"Bonomo would love to treat you," he said, pushing his scarf up a little, "I believe he will be a good friend of yours."

Her face fell for a moment before she forced the smile back on her face, "You're trying to get me a friend." She was muttering more to herself than to him, but still he nodded. "Thank you."

He bent his head slightly before turning his focus back to walking.

* * *

 **ending note:** look at all the major details i put in! the plot is back! it's not just them making moon eyes at each other without realizing that they're doing that!

anyway, next chapter is their small date-ish like thing they're going on, little bit more intrigue and will be in sanju's pov because i've got things to unload in that chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I have no excuse. All I can do is look and see that it's been since MAY that I updated and I feel so bad. Between anxiety and writer's block, I was having such trouble with this chapter. I had to cut parts from it that I wanted to. Like I'm calling this my FrankenChapter because I cut parts and then added new parts and I hope it's all good.

I'll try not to take as long as last time - chapter eight is coming along nicely. Also I went back and edited the previous chapters to make more sense and to be cleaner and less mistakes. No real changes just edited out some repeated words and sentences.

Anyway, cute date! I'm somewhat proud of it.

* * *

Sanju let her eyes drop to the ground. After the lunch she had just had, she wasn't sure she wanted to do anything but lie in her gigantic bed and cry. She had expected a bad lunch – if her father had berated her and told her how much he hated her, she wouldn't have been surprised – but the fact that it was a perfectly… _nice_ lunch was something that she couldn't handle. Especially not when Judge seemed to show some kind of care for her.

Of course he would care about her now, she thought bitterly. She had done as he wanted, sacrificed her happiness to give him what he wanted. It almost brought tears to her eyes. How could it not? All she had wanted when she was a child was her father's love and it had been impossible at the time, but now it wasn't. All it took was everything she had.

Taking a deep breath, she forced those thoughts away as she followed Katakuri towards a building. Her husband was also a surprise to her. Taking her to meet some man because he figured she needed friends. In a way, it was sweet. He had recognized that she was lonely, he was trying to help. Though he wasn't what she had wanted for her life, she could admit that he wasn't the worst she could've been forced to marry.

Yet, she thought as they stopped towards a large building, it's doors as tall as her husband, in her eyes, he was still the man who took her away from her friends.

"This doesn't look like a pastry shop," she said as she stopped in her tracks. Though all Komugi looked like a doughnut of some sort, the building in front of her didn't scream _pastry shop_. If she were forced to guess, she would've guessed an office building of some sort. Just shaped like an odd tall doughnut. "Are you sure you got the right place?"

Katakuri looked down at her, eyes indiscernible. "I gifted the largest building to him, so that he could have more room to cook," he replied, moving to push open the door.

As Sanju followed him in, she felt her eyes widen at the sight of the large dining area. There had to be hundreds of tables dotted around the building's main floor, all set and ready for patrons. Her heart paused in it's beating as she remembered the Baratie; the early mornings of being in the kitchen, of listening to the loser of that day's bet being forced to set the tables before they opened their doors.

Though the building was larger – much larger – than the Baratie, Sanju still felt at home right away.

"It's beautiful," she whispered softly as her steps echoed. She was surprised that it was near empty, only a few waiters wandered around the room picking up plates and cups from the tables that she could imagine had been filled earlier. "Where is everyone?"

"The lunch rush is over," Katakuri said, making to move to sit at a table far from the entrance. "Bonomo shuts down the shop so that he can restock the pastries for the dinner rush."

"It takes him hours?" She moved to sit in the chair he had lightly pushed out for him. The amount of pastries one could make in the hours between the lunch rush and dinner rush was extraordinary; Patty had once made a hundred pastries one day when they were running a special back when she was still small and she could remember listening as the big lug spoke lovingly about the process of making desserts. As much as she hated to think it, she had learned almost all she had about cooking sweets from him.

"Mister Katakuri!" A high pitched voice said as she opened her mouth to ask her husband a question. Turning her head, she focused on the sight of a rotund man coming from a set of double doors. "And this must be Princess Sanju!"

He bowed deeply before launching into listing the specials he had. Sanju listened, her mind going towards the recipes of the ones she could catch. Katakuri ordered them tea, her a small pastry she had never heard of, and then told Bonomo to come back after he was done placing the orders with his chefs. The short man nodded his head before rushing off.

"Thank you," Sanju said, swallowing the troubles from earlier. "For bringing me here."

Katakuri gave her a small nod of his head. She wasn't sure if he knew that she was only thanking him for bringing her to the restaurant, not to Komugi, but she figured she wouldn't push it.

As they waited, she thought on how nice to just sit and have food be brought to her. As much as she loved being a cook, she couldn't argue against someone serving her every now and then.

Crossing her legs under the table, she leaned forwards. "So tell me," she started, a smile on her face. "Why does everyone respect you?"

Sanju knew the most basic information about him. Pudding had told him little, her own sister had spoken about him, but given that she barely interacted with him, she wanted more. There was also the fact that seeing him interact with the denizens of Komugi Island had given her more questions than answers.

As they walked, she noticed the people giving them a berth, allowing them to walk easily through the streets, and yet, they greeted him happily, gave him smiles – as if he was a beloved King instead of a – whatever he was to them.

 _He's not a king, but a prince,_ a traitorous part of her brain reminded her. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she tried to focus on watching him.

"I am a Commander and as such have worked hard to earn it," He responded after a minute, and she opened her mouth to ask just _what it was he had done_ , when he cut her off with his own question. "Why did your crew love you so much to have come here for you?"

A jolt hit her.

For a moment, she couldn't breath. When she had decided to interrogate him, she hadn't expected him to do the same. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in. "My former captain was an idiot," she answered, using the same cold tone she had used back when she told him she wasn't going to come back with him. "He believed – rather foolishly – in dreams more than anything."

It hurt her to say it like it, but there was no answer she could give that wouldn't cause her to burst into tears. Katakuri seemed to accept it and they lapsed into a silence; it wasn't comfortable, nor hostile, just silent.

Taking another steadying breath, she opened her mouth again. "What is it you've done to earn so much love from your people?"

He stared at her. It was obvious he hadn't expected her to continue her line of questions, but she was ever so stubborn. "Is it love?" He asked instead of answering and Sanju heard the confusion in his voice.

Looking around the near empty space, she felt her thoughts clear up slightly. "They look towards you for answers, for how to behave. I would say the way they wish for your continued happiness, for your continued survival, is evident that they love you – and your entire family," she answered softly.

Katakuri tilted his head before replying. "I have dedicated myself to deal with the issues our family faces as efficiently as possible, and as such, it makes them turn to me as a leader," he said, adding, "Perhaps one day, they will look to you as such."

Sanju felt her heart stop yet again. If he kept doing that, she'd be dead before the end of the day.

Of course it would be expected of her to immerse herself in Big Mom's crew, she was the wife of a Commander and a pirate with her own bounty. Her breath felt cold in her lungs. Butterflies threatened her stomach. A soft chiming in her ears overtook her thoughts.

Though she had no choice, she could never see herself _helping_ Big Mom willingly, allowing the others to look to her in the same way.

How could she go from a crew that helped people to one who oppressed them?

Thankfully she was spared from having focus on it for too long as Bonomo came back, bowing as he stood near their table. Katakuri nodded for the man to take a seat with them and Sanju let her mind drift from becoming a member of Big Mom's crew to the man in front of her.

He was round like a large ball with silver hair separated in a part. As she bowed her head to him, she watched as he flustered easily. "I've heard some nice things about you," she said in greeting. "My husband tells me that you are an amazing pastry chef?"

Bonomo seemed to puff at the compliment, "Minister Katakuri is too kind," he stated, shaking his head slightly. "If there is anything special about my pastries it's because he has gifted me such a building."

"You are a wonderful chef," Katakuri said, his voice bland as he spoke. "One day I am sure you will accept my request."

"A request?" Sanju made a face, hoping one of them would answer.

Bonomo blushed harder. "Minister Katakuri is far too kind and has offered me a position as one of his personal chefs, Princess, but -" The man paused and Sanju felt a true smile grow on her face.

"But there's something to be had working at a restaurant," she offered and watched as the man sighed.

"I enjoy my work here far too much to leave it behind," he said, his voice apologetic, "I am so sorry Minister."

"I think he understands," Sanju said, speaking before Katakuri could. "And if not, I do."

Bonomo looked up at the same time Katakuri narrowed his eyes towards her. "You do, Princess?" Bonomo asked.

"Please, call me Sanju," she said before nodding, "I do, understand. A restaurant is made up of many moving parts – you are but one person trying to keep up with the rush of getting food out on time and – there's a joy in serving many people over just serving a few."

Her words must have touched something in the rotund man because he was nodding and speaking fast as he continued her train of thoughts. A quick look towards Katakuri and she was sure as soon as they were alone, he'd asked her to share more.

Or perhaps, as the tea was delivered along with the pastries, she was hoping he would.

* * *

Anyway guys, tell me what you thought! Did you like their interactions? How about Bonomo? Can anyone tell where I'm getting the names for the Komugi Island people from? I love hearing from you guys so much, it makes my week! Thank you guys so much for every single comment!

Find me on tumblr: thegrandline, where I'm hopefully going to be a bit more active!


End file.
